¿Ahora que?
by Crazy1500
Summary: Una ruptura no es algo facil de pasar, pero tampoco es imposible, historia de como la Muerte y Xibalba superaron su ruptura, ¡disfruten!


**Hola mis lectores, quiero pedir unas grandes disculpas por no subir capítulos a mi serie Comprometida con un Demonio :( no he tenido el tiempo necesario y realmente estoy subiendo ahora este pequeña serie que hare mientras estoy en mi semana de vacaciones y pues yo sinceramente no sé si seguir con la serie, mmm, bueno ahora hablando de esta serie todo está inspirado en la canción What Now de Rihanna, generalmente se tratara de la separación de estos dos Dioses, el primer capítulo es la razón de su rompimiento y el segundo como la están pasando :( esta serie es triste así que bueno a disfrutar, también esta serie está relacionado con los futuros personajes de El Libro de la Vida: La Noche y el Chamuco, espero que les guste :)**

Día cualquiera en la Tierra de los Recordados, tranquilo, lleno de alegría y felicidad, las fiestas infinitas seguían, la música tan hermosa, y todo la gente bailando sin parar, era Día de los Muertos y como lo común su Gobernante a su otra Tierra favorita, la de los mortales, y coincidentemente para salir con el frío y cruel Gobernante de los Olvidados, Señor Xibalba se había presentado ante su amada esposa, sin embargo, estaba desaparecido entre toda la ciudad de San Ángel. Sin duda alguna fue a buscarlo por todos esos pasadizos llenos de ofrendas coloridas y decoradas con alimentos, fotos y objetos que haiga amado o que significaba mucho para la persona muerta, algo llamo la atención de las luces de la hermosa vista del cementerio desde un edificio alto, una mancha negra teletransportandose por todos lados, la Diosa de azúcar sonrió, quien hubiera pensado que sacaría una sonrisa desde hace tanto tiempo, el tiempo sin su esposo fue durísimo, pero no fue una ruptura sino asuntos de trabajo, el Gobernante de la Tierra de los Olvidados debía ir a España por al menos unos 10 meses, su comunicación, cartas desde el Inframundo, y cuando ambos se convertían en humanos, podían hacer llamadas expresando entre lagrimas de dolor su amor, una de las etapas más tristes y duras de soportar.

-Xibalba..., susurró débilmente la Reina Recordada.

-Emm, que pasa mi amor?

Durante ese tiempo la Muerte era como toda mujer que haiga sido separada de su marido y enviarlo a otro destino, celosa e intranquila, la Muerte no era una mujer ni Diosa celosa, pero ella no soporto sentirse intranquila durante ese tiempo, en especial porque su hermana, la Reina de la Oscuridad, Gobernante de lo Desconocido y Princesa de la Luna, La Noche, la temida y tentativa noche, la gemela de la Diosa de Azúcar, y antiguo amor de Xibalba, reemplazado rápidamente por la Muerte y separadas por sus Reinos, uno en el bellísimo y colorido México, y otro en la elegancia y la seriedad de España.

No podía ser que ella estaba creyendo esto.

-Xibalba, como fue tu viaje, ha regresado hace solo unos días, la mirada más intranquila y sospechosa e curiosa de esa Diosa se fijo en su marido.

-Todo ha estado bien, no era nada grave por suerte, Dioses mucho más serios que los de acá mi amor, pero fue un poco duro encontrarme con mi hermano de nuevo, el...ha cambiado, dijo su mirada hacia abajo, voz muy nerviosa, sospechoso para ella, que debía ocultar.

-El Chamuco, tu hermano es un caballero Xibalba, pero tienen que empezar a llevarse bien, son familia y entiendo que tengan sus diferencias pero...deben enfrentarlos juntos mi amor, con esto ella puso su cálido tacto la mejilla de su amado, Xibalba se sonrojo de todo esto, aunque las siguientes palabras hicieron olvidar ese momento cálido.

-Mi hermana? como esta ella?, apartando el suave tacto, cruzando los brazos con una mirada confusa.

-Am, ella...está bien, de hecho salimos un par de veces y-

-Que?, saliste con ella?, tu-

-No en ese sentido querida, ella es una amiga de años.

-Y una enemiga de siglos para mi, somos hermanas Xibalba, y yo no naci ayer, se que a ti te gustaba, morías por ella, tratabas de ganarte su corazón-

-Y ELLA SOLO ME IGNORÓ!...la Muerte, tú debes saber perfectamente que la única mujer a la que amo eres tú, porque pensarías que yo he estado teniendo algún tipo de relación con la Noche en España?, Xibalba se acercó a ella y levanto su barbilla con un dedo enguantado, miro a sus hermosos ojos de fuego que estaban llenos de confusión.

-Xibalba, yo siento que no me estas siendo del todo sincero...me lo dice mi corazón, la Muerte puso las manos cruzadas en su pecho.

-La Muerte yo...-

-Solo quiere que hables con la verdad, es lo único que te pido, quiero que seas sincero, tuviste algo con la Noche en España?, las nubes del cielo se juntaron, y cada vez todo se volvía mas frío y oscuro.

-Yo tengo que confesártelo, no viviré con la culpa mi amor, confesar, apenas oyó esa simple palabra todo su mundo parecía que se fue para abajo.

-Mientras cenábamos después del trabajo, tu hermana me pidió que la acompañara a sus aposentos, y pues, ella y yo, nos besamos, lluvia fría empezó a caer del cielo, la Muerte tenía el corazón destrozado.

-Tú, la besaste?, susurró débilmente la Diosa hecha de azúcar.

-Fuimos ambos, te juró que después de eso no ocurrió nada mas, por favor la Muerte, tienes que creerme.

-Creerte?, rompiste nuestra confianza, y encima trataste de negarlo al principio, me engañaste, no era común que en San Ángel hubieran rayos o truenos pero en esta ocasión los genero la ira de la Diosa de los Recordados.

-La Muerte por favor, Xibalba iba a tocar su hombro, pero en cuando la Muerte sintió su respiración desapareció en una ráfaga de caléndulas.

El la siguió

-Déjame Xibalba, no quiero volver a verte...¡FUERA!, sollozó mientras trataba de perder a Xibalba, pero este al fin la pudo agarrar, ella trataba de escaparse del calor de su amado, su Balby, su amor, nunca hubiera querido esto y ella se rindió porque él era demasiado fuerte.

-La Muerte perdóname mi amor, por favor, dijo mientras la abrazaba, la amaba tanto, era su Muertita su todo, era su razón de vida...sin embargo el tuvo la culpa de que esto pasara.

-Necesito tiempo, solo por favor... ¡Déjame sola!, y con eso se fue a su Tierra, mientras el quedó llorando en silencio.

La Muerte se secó las lagrimas y entro a su palacio. Aunque sea sorprendente para su personal, ella les ordeno que no dejaran entrar a Xibalba, entro a sus cámaras, y pues, era tiempo de una ducha para que desaparezca todo el estrés.

Para ella cada uno de nosotros tenemos un libro de la vida, y en el suyo las respuestas y soluciones a sus problemas, no estaban en la última página.

-¿Que acabo de hacer?..., entre lágrimas se pregunto el mismo.

-Hiciste lo correcto Xibalba, es menor una verdad amarga, que una mentira dulce, una joven humana de vestido púrpura trataba de consolar a el cruel Dios.

-Yo...le rompí el corazón el corazón Ponzoña..., se dirigió a la joven, que prácticamente era el fiel amigo de su amo, aunque en tiempos pasado fue una criatura llena de odio e incruelidad, los años la cambiaron, haciendo que ella fuera mucho más sabia y hasta amable que su amo, al ser humana era una chica de piel melón, cabello rojizo y ondulado, llevaba un vestido escote corazón purpura, el mismo color de la piel de la criatura de dos cabezas, ojos azules, pero si ella lo deseaba, o tal vez su ánimo era de ira y furia podían cambiar a sus ojos de serpiente verdes.

-Tienes que calmarte Xibalba, recuerda que tú la amas y ella te ama, pero necesitas darle un poco de tiempo para que ella puede pensar en todo esto, sale tiempo amo, Xibalba no podía creer como una criatura convertida en un humano ingenuo y egoísta, pudiera ser tan amable y comprensivo, en esos momentos el podía hasta clasificarla como una hermana, ya que literalmente ella es parte de él.

Solo una pequeña parte.

-Gracias por tu ayuda Ponzoña, si tiempo necesita, eso le daré, trato de darle una sonrisa al menos triste, pero no pudo.

-Bien amo, ahora creo que ya es hora de...

Xibalba chasqueó los dedo, y la mujer atractiva fue rodeada de humo purpura, hasta convertirse en la criatura de dos cabezas.

Lista para dormir mi Reina?, una empleada de las más cercanas a la Reina de los Recordados le preguntó nostálgicamente.

-Si Giuliana, gracias por todo tu trabajo, dijo entre una sonrisa falsa.

-No hay de que mi señora, ¡Buenas Noches! mi señora, se fue de los aposentos de la Muerte.

-Buenas Noches Giuliana, en cuanto la empleada se fue la Reina sollozó ante el recuerdo imborrable de Xibalba, él la engañó, cuantas ganas de gritar tenia, pero ni el diminuto sonido de su sollozó se oyó.

¿Ahora qué? ambos no podían seguir sin su amor, ambos...estaban confundidos.


End file.
